La llave perfecta
by Shizenai
Summary: A decir verdad, llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo... Y dolía... Como dolía...


**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Holas y muchos konnichi wa!_

**_Aclaración:_**_ Este fic no es algo nuevo. Lo tenía agrupado junto con otros oneshots y simplemente he decidido separarlos._

_Como siempre, se centra en una de mis parejas favorias, ItachixSakura, pero en este caso encontraréis algo ligeramente distinto xD_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No, ni Itachi ni Sakura ni los demás personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Gracias por recordármelo. Ya empezaba a superarlo..._

**_Dedicatorias:_**_ A las lectoras y escritoras de esta pareja. Qué demonios... Me alegra tanto que cada vez seamos más._

_

* * *

_

**La llave perfecta**

por_ Shizenai_

_Dolía... Como dolía..._

_Llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo..._

Sin embargo, la salida de los primeros rayos del sol era suficiente para hacerle saber que su misión se había retrasado más de lo acordado.

Bajo su mirada hacía el abdomen y separó la ensangrentada mano que resguardaba la herida: un corte tan profundo y preciso que había desgarrado su emblemática capa oscura. Sin duda, una proeza digna de los distinguidos ninjas de Konoha.

Esbozó un mohín doloroso y miró a su vigoroso compañero: éste no pintaba mucho mejor que él. Necesitaban recuperar fuerzas cuanto antes y el escuadrón ANBU que los seguía no ayudaría precisamente.

Se maldijo interiormente. Se había expuesto demasiado, había arriesgado mucho. Ni siquiera debería de estar allí, pero la idea de regresar a Konoha se le hizo sencillamente irresistible.

No recordó la ciudad de aquella manera. Un par de décadas y todo había cambiado, pero aquella sensación bajo el pecho, ese creciente deseo con el que luchaba sin conseguir jamás la victoria seguía latiendo bajo su piel exactamente de la misma forma que en las decenas de ocasiones anteriores en las que había pisado aquel mismo suelo; Siempre en busca de aquel aroma a cerezas que sólo encontraba en esos suaves cabellos rosados bajo los cuáles amanecía arropado en algún recóndito lugar de la ciudad.

Demasiados eran los años que habían pasado desde que le juró aquel día que jamás volvería. Puede que ese orgullo Uchiha pesara tanto como para negarse a seguir sucumbiendo ante esas perlas color jade, o puede que la amara tanto como para brindarle una vida lejos de los peligros que conllevaba estar cerca de él. En cualquier caso, el resultado había sido el mismo, pues ella nada pudo hacer por detenerle y él cumplió estrictamente su promesa... Hasta ese día.

No obstante, ni su voluntad y esfuerzo bastaron para encontrarla. Parecía que jamás hubiese existido una joven como aquella en la aldea, y eso dolía más que la intensa punzada que palpitaba bajo su carne y que iba trazando un sendero de sangre a su camino; la vía más rápida de delatar su paradero. Aunque nada de eso le preocupaba a esas alturas...

Parece que la experiencia y la vida gritaban con más fuerza que nunca esa cuestión que siempre prefirió dejar a un lado...

_"¿Y si todo hubiese sido de otra manera...?"_

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó a su compañero. La única posibilidad de escapar con vida de aquella emboscada era separando sus rumbos. Y así se hizo.

El moreno se adentró en lo más denso del bosque tratando de acortar el recorrido, pero la sangre derramada había sido suficiente como para impedirle continuar en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol descendió lentamente hasta notar como la imagen ante sí se turbaba y sus pesados parpados luchaban en vano por ascender.

-

_"¿Y si todo hubiese sido de otra manera...?"_

_De nuevo esa maldita pregunta acaparando todo lugar en su cabeza. La maldecía, maldecía el momento en que la oyó por primera vez, y maldecía a la persona que osó pronunciarla._

_Pensó que la había olvidado, pero la muy desgraciada aparecía en el peor momento, cuando la fuerza de su cuerpo distaba mucho del exánime estado en el que se encontraba su alma. De alguna forma le exigía, le imploraba una respuesta que él, el genio entre genios, no conocía. Y eso le torturaba, le azotaba con dureza hasta malear la prudencia que tanto le caracterizaba al concebir, que en su interés por explorar y expandir sus conocimientos, había abierto y cerrado las puertas equivocadas._

_Adentrarse en la tentadora senda de los sentimientos le había resultado mucho más peligroso que el mismo hecho de ser quién era. Y aquel día, hace casi unos veinte años, sin meditar, sin cavilar siquiera en la posibilidad de una alternativa, se marchó dejando a la flor del cerezo con esas palabras en sus labios... no sabiendo que años después volvería en busca de la respuesta y llave que liberará a su voluntad de tan pesada cadena..._

-

Cuando retomó la consciencia, era otro el tono del cielo que lo coronaba.

Se incorporó, no sin dificultad del suelo, encorbándose y parando el paso para ahogar un grito de dolor al que nada alivió la brusquedad con la que había llevado sus manos a la herida. Dio un par de pasos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el frío acero de una katana amenazaba con firmeza su garganta.

--Si te mueves, te mato... -oyó la esa fina voz cerca de su oído mientras distinguía en el reflejo de la afilada hoja del arma la máscara de aquella organización de la que él mismo formó parte alguna vez- Si colaboras no te haré daño. Aunque te confieso que me gustaría... Mi misión es llevarte a la aldea... A salvo.

--¿Hacerme daño dices...? -musitó esbozando un amago de sonrisa- Cuánta arrogancia en alguien que sabe que está a punto de morir...

La sujeción se hizo más brusca y poco a poco sintió deslizar el acero sobre su cuello, haciendo emanar del fino corte pequeños hilillos de sangre que colorearon su pálida piel.

--Así que hablabas en serio... Eres una _chica_ valiente... -dedujo cuando el sonoro viento arribo el cabello de la ninja por delante de sus ojos y transportó aquel fresco perfume a su paso- Lástima que yo también lo hiciera.

Al Akatsuki le bastaron unos pocos movimientos para escabullirse de su oponente, pero vencerle, eso era algo muy distinto dadas sus condiciones. Ni tan siquiera esquivar sus ataques resultaba tarea fácil, no sólo por la clara desventaja entre ambos, sino por la precisión de los movimientos de la ANBU, la soltura con la que bloqueaba los golpes y la seguridad con la que los devolvía. El Uchiha estaba dispuesto a apostar que aquella shinobi podía predecir cada uno de sus ataques.

Derrapó colina abajo estrechando sus ojos hacia la joven. Definitivamente había algo en ella que la hacía familiar, pero en vista de como la muchacha le presionaba, no estaba en sus planes dejarle aquel preciado tiempo para descubrirlo, y con sinceridad, él tampoco estaba por la labor de alargar aquella batalla.

Sabía que ers lo que debía hacer para acabar con ella y no dudó un segundo en inyectar sus orbes en sangre. Cuán grandiosa fue su sorpresa al notar la simplicidad con la que la joven esquivó su más preciada técnica.

Instantes después, una nueva arma se incrustaba en su cuerpo.

--Te advertí que no vacilaría en matarte ¿con quién crees que te enfrentas? -murmuró la severa voz de la joven- No debiste tentarme. Ahora será un honor para mí acabar con la escoria_ enemiga_.

De no haber visto aquel fuerte destello en su garganta, incluso podría haber jurado que había deseado morir en manos de aquella chica. Pero de todos los recuerdos que había evocado ante ese repentino resplandor plateado, sólo se conmovió ante los que protagonizaban aquellos ojos de esperanza y sonrisa indescriptible. Por eso, la idea de ver colgado aquel obsequio del cuello de la persona errónea podía explicar el hecho de su ausencia en la aldea. Sintió una ráfaga desgarradora removerse en su pecho.

Embriagado por la ira, repuesto de la evidente sed de venganza, se incorporó con la rapidez de un relámpago curvando a la ninja de un solo golpe en el estómago, sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en ese mismo brazo y arrebatándole la máscara de un zarpazo que arrancó un grito ronco de la joven.

Recuperaría aquel colgante aún rebanándole el cuello.

Deslizó el kunai por su mano libre y en el justo momento en que sus dedos tiraron con rudeza de aquellos finos y oscuros cabellos, el rostro de la muchacha quedó a la vista y el puñal se detuvo rasgando apenas la parte superior de su piel, cayendo seguidamente de sus manos hacia el suelo.

El cuerpo había dejado de responderle.

Sus manos temblaron de forma humillante hasta descender suavemente, y las traidoras punzadas con las que sus piernas lo ladeaban, casi le obligan a quedar a la misma altura que el cuerpo arrodillado frente a él, cuyos ojos, tanto o más rojizos que sus distinguidas orbes, lo contemplaban con una indiferencia muy distinta a la conmoción con la que los suyos la admiraban. Cada una de las facciones meticulosamente esculpidas en ese rostro de ángel la hacían prácticamente similar al gesto de aquella a la que tanto había amado, y de forma aún más desconcertante, al suyo propio.

Sus ojos, aún perplejos por la impresión, susurraron más de lo que su aterida garganta se habría atrevido a revelar nunca. Y él, tan poco dado a manifestar la estima ajena, sintió el indómito deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos tan efusivamente como le fuera posible mientras la morena respondía con un silencio sepulcral a la desprevenida muestra de reconocimiento de aquel que acababa de sobrecogerle el corazón, y pese al que después de todo, sólo consideraba una _escoria enemiga._

No dispuesto a demorar la situación más de lo que permitía su propia naturaleza, volteó su mirada hacia la paulatinamente aceitunada de su heredera, a la cuál tras acariciar tiernamente las singulares y semejantes marcas de sus sonrojadas mejillas, durmió con apenas un movimiento del trio de aspas que bailaban sobre sus pupilas.

A fin de cuentas, comprendió que siempre tuvo esa otra _alternativa _a pesar de no advertir la respuesta de una pregunta que ya estaba contestada. Y sabiendo que a esas alturas era imposible de escoger, supo que de alguna manera, aquella cuyo nombre ahora rozaba con la yema de los dedos en aquella venerable piedra memorial de Konoha, le había dejado la esperanza de un camino abierto al cambio, una llave perfecta para el cerrojo de sus cadenas...

_A decir verdad, llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo..._

_Y dolía... Como dolía..._

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, ¿qué tal? De algún modo la estirpe Uchiha tiene que seguir adelante, ¿no? xD_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado, que me lo hagáis saber y nada monada, hasta muy pronto._

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
